You'll always be my first in everything
by marysidehouse
Summary: Sam always had a crush on Freddie, so as Freddie on Sam. Maybe they are not brave enough to tell each other, but destiny always finds away. * Seddie Story * Sorry about the accidental mistakes, but I'm Hungarian.
1. Chapter 1 - iInterrupt

**It's gonna be some erotic Seddie one shots.**

**Sam & Freddie are 16 years old in this story.**

**Explicit content. + 18**

**Seddie Lemon and true love.**

**(Mary)**

**Chapter 1. – iInterrupt**

***General Pov***

„Hey Carls!" Sam came into the Shay apartment and sat down on the couch. Carly was watching Celebrities Underwater, and eating some leftover chicken.

„Hello Sam! What's going on? Have your mom finished expanding her new bikini yet?" She asked Sam.

"No she is still in that stupid bikini. Anyway why are you watching this awful show at half past six? I thought we're gonna go to Groovy Smoothie." Sam said, while she turn off the telly without permission.

'Hey this is my favorite show." Carly said on a fake sad voice.

"Don't do this … Carly please I want to go." Sam said on a fake cute voice.

"Fine. I must get ready , and call Freddie as well." She said ,while they stood up.

" Leave the nub to me, just get ready. Meet us about a half hour in the lobby?"

"Okay." She said and went upstairs.

***Sam's POV***

I knocked the door of Freddie's apartment. He didn't answer me, so I pick the lock, and went inside.

"Fredbag? Are you home?" I shouted around the living room. He didn't answer , but I heard some noise from his bedroom, so I went in. He didn't notice me, because he was sitting back to the door. What I saw just shocked me. Do you wanna know what the heck did the nub do? He was watching some internet porn, and played with his cock. He moaned softly. This scene made me horny as hell. Soon he came and groaned. About a minute I sneezed, and he realized me. He turned to me, and gave me an awkward smile.

"S … Sam? How long have you been here?" He asked me, and he didn't even look at me.

"Long enough to hear you moan Freddifer." I said on a sexy voice. I kinda liked Freddie as a boy. I just didn't wanna admit it, that I had a crush on him.

" Oh my god. You're gonna, scatter the gossip. Everyone in Ridgeway High will know about my private time." He said and blushed.

"No I won't say a world, if you accept my deal." I said with a grin.

"What kind of deal? I bet it'll be even worse." He said on a desperate voice.

"I'm sure you'll love it actually." I said and sat down on his bed.

"Okay just tell me." He said and sat next to me.

"This is a little embarrassing." I said softly.

"Sam Puckett know the word embarrassing?" He said with a laugh.

" Yes I know." I said and looked him in the eye.

"I know you since 5 th grade, so don't worry I'm not gonna laugh or something." He said.

"Okay. I want you to … eat out my pussy." I said and blushed.

"That's all?" He said with a perverted smile, and started to undress me.

"Yes Freddie that's all." I said and kissed him softly on his lips. He kissed me back and finished undressing me. I was in my panties and my bra. He started to rub my clit though the fabric, and kissed me again. I moaned softly. Soon we fell apart, and smiled.

"I never thought you like me Sam."

"I knew you too blinded to see. Yes Frednerd I like you since 7 th grade." I said and added.

"Now give me some pussy eating or I'll tell everyone that I saw you masturbating." I said impatiently and took of my wet panties.

"As you wish Sammy." He started to lick my wetness passionately. I moaned loudly as he flicked and sucked my sensitive parts. I never thought that my sweet nub will do this to me, but he did it.

"God … Freddie … it's so good." I groaned. He was really good in this, for the fact he never done it before.

"Oh… baby … I'm so close… ahw." He didn't answer just started to suck my clit more intensely and pushed two of his fingers inside my wet pussy.

"God … Freddie… Freddie… Fuck … I'm coming." I screamed as I reached my climax.

" I hope it satisfied your needs." He said after I got my breath back.

"Yeah nub. You're amazing. I guess it's my turn. " I said and pulled his cock out of his boxer shorts. I was getting hornier by the sight. He have got a really thick and long cock. I gave him a smile when his cock started to get harder.

"Do you like it Samantha?" He asked me. I only could shiver, and nod.

" Do you wanna touch it?" He asked me.

"Can I? Actually I never done this before." I said on a soft voice.

"Yeah sure, just touch it." He said and gave me a perverted smile. I slowly touch his manhood, and started to stroke it softly. He moaned.

"God … Sam. It's so good keep going." I didn't answer just continued. Suddenly he kissed me and started to stroke my hair. I still played with his rock hard cock. After we fell apart, I got off of the bed, kneed in front of him, and gave him a smile full with lust.

"Can I suck your thick cock?"

"Are you sure? I thought you hate me." He said confused.

"I hate you, and I like you, and I think you're the hottest guy in the world in the same time." I said, and started to lick his tip.

"Ahw… Sam you're amazing. Please… fuck … please." He groaned while I started to suck him slowly. Got him into my mouth inch by inch.

"What you want Freddork?" I asked him, while I stroked his length.

"Just suck me, please take me as deep as you can." He begged and I nodded. I took him into my mouth as deep as I could, and he groaned loudly as he got closer to the edge.

"Sam … I'm gonna come … god … fuck … ahw." He came into my mouth. His hot sperm felt so weird in my mouth, but in a good way.

"Swallow it Samantha. Be a nice little girl and swallow all of it." He said perversely, and I did what I was told to.

"Good girl." He said and kissed my lips deeply, and we lay back on his bed.

" Thank you." I said and gave him a smile.

"Me too. Anyway why did you come over?" He asked me, and hugged me tighter.

"I wanted to invite you to Groovy Smoothie with Carls… God she's waiting in the lobby." I said it load. I completely forgot about my best friend.

"Okay. Better get dressed and go out with Carly." Freddie said and kissed me.

"Yeah I guess." I said.

"I hope it'll be a next time." He said with a sigh.

"Me too. But we're gonna need a little more time, because I want you to take my virginity." I said and blushed.

"Really? We're gonna be friends with benefits?" He asked me surprised.

"I hoped we're gonna be girlfriend and boyfriend, but fine with your version too." I said awkwardly while we started to get dressed.

"I would love to be your boy Princess Puckett." He said happily.

"Then we're clear my boy." I said with a grin, and kissed him softly.

Soon we left the apartment and went out with Carly.

**Thank you for read it. Write some reviews, and give me ideas for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 – First Month (part 1)

**Hello again (: I wrote chapter 2.**

**I'm a bit disappointed I've got 162 views but only 4 reviews. So please write reviews and tell me what you wanna read :P**

**Anyway, I got 2 requests. One in private, one in review. So I hope You'll love it.**

**Mary**

**Chapter 2. – First Month (part 1)**

***Freddie's POV***

It was the last day of school, and our first month anniversary with Sam. I couldn't believe that we could handle each other for a whole month without killing each other.

"Hey Freddie baby!" Sam greeted me with a big smile, when I went to my locker.

"Hey Samantha!" I kissed her passionately.

"You know what day is today?" She asked me with a bright smile.

"Our first month." I said and hugged her.

"I'm gotta go to Science, but after school I wanna take you somewhere. Meet here?" I asked her.

"Fine with me baby." She said and gave me a quick last kiss ,before the first class.

***Sam's POV***

I was sitting on English, when I got a text from Freddie.

**From: My Sweet Nerd**

Sam, I want to tell you something ASAP. Meet me after class in the Janitor's Closet. Freddie.

**From: Princess Puckett**

Ok. I'll be there. S.

I was so curious about what he was gonna say to me. I knew he love me, I was sure he was up to something. Maybe a surprise. I was so excited I couldn't wait the end of the class.

"Okay. Read that book filthy little delinquents." Said Ms. Briggs and left the classroom. Soon Carly touched my shoulder.

"What's up Sam? You're acting weird." She said while we left the classroom as well.

"Nothing. Just Freddie texted me and I'm so excited about something he just said." I said and added.

"Sorry Carls, but I must go."

"Fine just go, and forget about your best friend." She said, but I didn't answer.

***Freddie's POV***

Soon Sam arrived to the Janitor's Closet, and kissed me.

"So why are we here nub?" She asked me on her curious voice.

"I don't know I just missed you that's all." I said, kissed her neck and pulled her closer to me.

"So you missed me huh?" She said and touched my half hard cock through my trousers.

"Sorry about that." I said with a blush.

"We have a lunch break, that means 20 minutes. What you think about a fast oral treatment?" She asked me sexily and started to take off her t-shirt.

"I'm in, nobody comes here after all." I said and unclasped her bra, and started to suck her pink nipples. She moaned softly, while she stroked my hardness.

'God Sam … just god." I moaned while she pulled off my trousers and my boxer shorts and grabbed my cock. She didn't say a word, just kneed down, put my cock into her mouth, and started to suck it.

"God… Sam … Fuck … you're amazing" I groaned. Soon she deep throated me. She never done that before. We had oral sex six times since we dated, but it was the best ever. She was getting better and better in this.

"God… I'm gonna come … ahw … fuck." Soon I came, and loaded a lot of cum into her mouth. She gave me a smile and swallowed it all. It was one of the sexiest thing I ever saw.

"Now my turn, lay back on that old armchair." I ordered her. When she laid back, I pulled off her little black thong and started to kiss and lick her pink wet pussy. She moaned quietly, until I reached her clit and started to suck it a little stronger. She groaned my name, and I saw she was getting closer to reach her mind blowing orgasm.

"Freddie… Freddie … God … I'm close" She said, I didn't answer just fingered her wet pussy, while I left her clit, and started to lick her asshole. She was surprised, but she moaned so I didn't stop. I fingered her pussy faster and sucked her small asshole more intense. I saw she was close, but I didn't give attention to her clit, I want to tease her, and we had 10 minutes back from the break.

"Freddie … I'm close… please." She groaned, and I give her an evil smirk.

"Okay If you beg I'm gonna play with your clit." I said and pushed a finger into her asshole. She gave me a surprised look but didn't say a word.

"I beg you, just play with my … clit." I started to suck her clit again, but didn't stop fingering her tight asshole. She groaned sexily, while I drove her to the edge again, then I stopped.

"Fuck you … why did you stop?" She asked me angrily.

"I wanna tease you and we have 5 minutes back, so shut up and enjoy." I said and started to rub her clit, and suck her asshole again. These different sensations drove her crazy, but I saw in her eyes that she enjoyed it.

"Fuck … god … suck that little asshole … that's it nub … fuck Freddie." She moaned. I started to finger her asshole again and rubbed her clit faster.

"I'm coming … don't stop or I'll kill you nub.. ahw fuck Freddie… Freddie." She came intensely and trembled under my hands.

"That was … awesome." She said after she got her breath back.

"Yeah you have amazing skills as well." I said and kissed her deeply.

"I love you, you stupid nub." She said with a playful smile.

"I love you too you demon." I said and hugged her.

"I guess is better get dressed and go to that boring sport lesson isn't it?" She said, while she started to get dressed.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Soon we went back to the corridors like we didn't do anything hot in the Janitor's Closet.

"Oi Puckett. It's just the beginning." I whispered into her ear before she went into the girl's dressing room.

**Thank you for read it. I hope you liked it.**

**I wrote your tips into the story. The anal play (review) and the public sex scene (private message.)**

**Write tips and ideas, and I might be use them in the next chapter.**


End file.
